The new spirit detective
by vampire-kitsune
Summary: This is another one of my crossovers. In this one, Koenma needs a new spirit detective and he knows who he wants it to be so he sends the others to find her. No one knows who she is or what she is. Whats this? Hiei knows this girl?
1. The new girl

Hey people. I'm back with another story. this is just gonna be a short story. and don't worry, i'm still gonna continue jewel protectors. but only if I get more reviews!! I feel unloved cause i have almost no reviews for that story. and it's my first real story!! u make me feel like u don't like it. Well on with this story.

* * *

"You want us to do what?!?!" Yusuke shouted/asked "Find another spirit detective. And I know just the girl" Koenma said with a smirk. "GIRL!!!!" Yusuke & Kuwabara screamed. "Yes, girl" Koenma told them. "Will u shut up?!" Hiei asked crossly. "Who is this girl??" Kurama asked. "I'm so glad u asked" Koenma told Kurama. A picture of a young bounty huntress appeared on the screen. "This is the girl i want u to find and bring back here" Koenma told the others. 'It's Shadow!!' Hiei thought. "She's cute" Kuwabara said. "She's not available" Hiei told Kuwabara crossly. "And y is that Hiei??" Kurama asked "Because she has an arranged marriage to some human's son." while this was going on Koenma had Botan open a portal for the spirit detectives and sent them through it. "U three stay here. I'll go find her myself" Hiei said as he started walking away. "One of us should go with u Hiei. She's a bounty huntress and I believe each of us has a bounty" Kurama told him. "She won't attack me. She knows who i am" with that said Hiei took off to go find the girl.

::Shadows apartment:: "Meow" "I know ur hungry Flame. Just give me a minute" a girl in all black told a fire cat that kept following her around. The fire cat just jumped on her shoulder, looking mad at her. When she looked at the cat, she noticed she had made a mistake. "Opps. sorry Blade, I thought u were Flame" KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK "Coming!!" the girl called as she walked over to the door and opened it. She just about passed out when she saw who it was. "Hiei??" she asked "Yep. It's been a long time Shadow." Shadow looked like she was gonna smile, but she got a hold of her emotions before she could. "It sure as hell has been!! Where in the seven hells have u been?!?!" "Busy. I'm a spirit detective, remember??" he asked annoyed. "Yeah I know, but I haven't heard anything about u or the other detectives in any of the worlds. By the way, y r u here??" Shadow asked as she went into the kitchen while Hiei came in and shut the door. "Koenma wants u to be a spirit detective" he said as he came into the kitchen. "Oh really?? I take it I have to go with u??" "Yep." when Hiei sat down on a stool in the kitchen a wolf and a fox pup came running in with a fire cat right behind them. "So u three smelled the food huh??" Shadow asked them as she made four food bowls land on the ground in front of each pet. As soon as the food was down all four pets started eating like a pack of wolves. "Well?? Will u come with me??" Hiei asked as he stood up. "I guess, but I have to look like a huntress huh??" "Yeah, unless u want the others knowing who u r in the human world" "fine" Shadow told Hiei as she went into her room and changed into black baggy pants, a black fishnet top with a black cami top under it. After she had her clothes on (don't forget she was already dressed earlier, she just changed) she put her black army boots on as well as put her long light brown hair with black streaks up in a ponytail and left the room after grabbing her sword and staff. "Ready yet??" Hiei asked standing by the door. "Yes I am. Just let me switch forms really quick" was all Shadow said before a blue light surrounded her. After the light died down, Shadow had ice blue eyes with the kanji symbol for fire on her forehead and what looked like fire going down her right arm. "Now I'm ready. Come on Flame." The little silver and black fire cat came running and jumped on Shadow's shoulder. "Lets go then" Hiei said as he walked out the door. "Ok"

::With the other spirit detectives:: "What's taking so long??" Yusuke asked for the 50th time already. "I told him not to go alone. She probably has him sliced in half by now" Kurama said from the tree he was leaning against. "Now y would I wanna slice my brother in half??" came a females voice from above Kurama in the tree. All three spirit detectives that were on the ground all looked up into the tree but couldn't' see anything. "Show urself" Kurama said as he pulled out his rose whip while Yusuke got ready to use his spirit gun. "Ahh man. Hiei their spoiling my fun" the voice complained. "Then get off that cat of ur's and get down here" Hiei said from beside kurama. "Ur back. What took u so long??" Kurama asked. "Stupid bitch moved without tellin me" Hiei answered him while looking at the sky. Suddenly a girl in all black landed right in front of the other spirit detectives. Kurama and Yusuke got ready to attack but Hiei spoke before they could. "Try not to get hurt before u meet Koenma" "Yeah, yeah. what ever Hiei. By the way, I'm Element" the girl told the other spirit detectives. Element?? Is that the best u could come up with?? Hiei asked her telepathically. -Yeah. it's the name I use as a bounty huntress- After a few seconds a portal opened right behind Element. (element is the same person as shadow, just a different name) All Element did was jump to the side and a little fire cat jumped onto her shoulder while Botan stepped out of the portal. "It's about time u found her. Now come on" was all Botan said as she stepped back into the portal. "Well she's a bitch" Element said as she walked into the portal next to Hiei. The other spirit detectives just followed after them not saying anything.

well that's it for now. not bad for someone writing during Spanish class and on the bus after school. i couldn't write 8th hour cause that's when i have art and i just got the idea in 7th hour (spanish). and to those of u who may know me (cough kagome friends nick-name cough) i really hate writing on the bus cause of randy and zach and all the other mother fuckers. i may up the rating to 'r' later on. who knows. U MUST REVIEW MY STORIES!!! if u don't then u will be cursed. AND NO FLAMES!!!!! I hope u like my editing cause it took me a while to get it to work!! Stupid computer kept freezing on me. send me ideas please. either e-mail them to me at & or aim me on bounteyhuntress , firechic709 , darkkitsunevamp , or demonicfreak101 . later.

shadow


	2. Koenma messes it up

Hey people. I'm back with chapter 2. I'm so loved!!! I got 3 good reviews!!! Well on with the chapter.

"Hello everyone" Koenma said as the spirit detectives, Botan, and Element entered his office. "Make this quick short-shit. I've got pets at home to take care of" Element said in an icy voice. "Of course u do. But u won't be leaving here any time soon" Koenma said with a smirk. Element just glared at him as she leaned against a wall with Hiei next to her. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara just stood in front of Koenmas desk. "I can leave any time I want to" Element said as she started making fire appear and disappear. "Right. U do know that no one has been able to leave here unless I wanted them to right??" Element just fazed so she was behind Koenmas chair. "I'm well aware of ur abilities Koenma. Mine just exceed urs" Element told Koenma. "Good. Thats y I need u for a spirit detective" "It is??" Yusuke asked Koenma. "Yes it is. She's the best bounty huntress there is. As well as demon slayer." Element walked out from behind Koenmas chair and stood in front of him. "I take it the stronger demons are becoming active once again??" Element asked "Yes. That is y I'm asking for ur help" "Do u think we don't have enough power to take care of them ourselves Koenma??" Kurama asked. "No. I just don't wanna take any chances" "I'll help. Only if u'll do something in return for me" Element said as a bit of sadness entered her voice. "That depends on what u want. I can not bring back anyone that has died." "Oh. But u brought back Yusuke and Genkai. How come u can not bring back anyone else??" Element asked as the sadness became more noticable. "Yusuke because he wasn't supposed to die, and Genkai because she was still needed" Koenma told her. "Oh. I see. And helping an orphaned child get back what is needed most in life isn't important??" She asked as the sadness started to turn to anger. The flames on her right arm started to become real, while the symbol on her forehead started to glow. "I'm sorry, but ur parents died to save u. I can not bring back those who are not needed or who were supposed to die" Koenma said as he started to back up in his chair. Elements left arm became envloped in flames as her eyes started to get what looked like red flames in them. "And u think I don't need my parents?!?! If it was ur own father that had died u would bring him back in a heart beat!!!! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY UNBORN SIBLING!!!! I LOST MY BROTHER AND HIS FAMILY AS WELL!!! My mother told u something like that was gonna happen, but u didn't do SHIT TO HELP US!!!!! SO Y SHOULD I HELP U?!?!?!?!" Element yelled at him as her body became covered in flames. "I didn't help because it was ur MOTHER who came to me for help!!!!!" Koenma yelled at her before he realized what he had said. Element suddenly became very calm and the flames dissappeared. "Huh?? That's y u didn't help. Because it was my mother that came to u for help??" Element asked as tears came to her eyes. "That's not true" Koenam tried to say, but Element has already turned away. "If that's the case, then I will not help u. But u should learn to help anyone that asks u for help. If u do then they will help u in return." Element told him in a quiet voice. After she had said that, she fazed back to her home in human world and back to her human self. Hiei just glared at Koenma. "U knew about what was gonna happen and u didn't try to help them?? Do u know who and what she is?!?! U are just as bad as the one who killed her family. Ur the reason they died and left her alone in the world," Hiei told Koenma in an evil voice, "I don't blame her for not wanting anything to do with u." After Hiei said that, he left the spirit world and went to the demon world to kill something. "Well that didn't go well" Koenma said as he had the other spirit detectives go back to the human world.

::Shadows apartment:: After Shadow had gone back into human form she sat in a chair by the window and watched the full moon raise. 'Tonites the night I go silver fox. Just great' She thought as she closed her eyes. When the moon was in the sky, she started to change. First her brown hair became silver and her black streaks became blue. Then she got a silver tail that had a blue tip. Her ears moved to the top of her head becoming the same as her tail. (think inu here people. her ears are like his) After that, a silver star with black flames appeared on her forehead. When she opened her eyes they were ice blue with gold specks in them. Once the transformation was done she left the apartment and went to the roof to be outside. When she got there she saw.....

Cliffhanger. I've always wanted to do one of these. Who do u think she'll see?? I also need some ideas of who she should be with. I'll let u decide who the lucky guy is. E-mail who u think it should be to me at & or aim me on bounteyhuntress , firechic709 , darkkitsunevamp , or demonicfreak101 . I'll update again in a few days. And don't forget to review. I love hearing from u. Just no flames. Those piss me off. Laters.

Shadow


	3. Visit from an old friend

Hey people. Well no one tried to guess who the person she saw was!!! I got a few reviews. And to the dude from mediaminer who asked if it was gonna be Kag/Kur here's ur answer, I DON'T FUCKIN LIKE KAG/KUR PAIRINGS SO Y THE HELL WOULD I FUCKIN WRITE ONE?!?!?!?! Ok I'm good now. I've just been in a bad mood for a few weeks. My normal cold mood has gone icy so my adittuide is gonna be like my characters. That and the fact that my fuckin muse went on vacation. I will introduce him when he gets his sorry ass back here. And a cookie to whoever gives a pairing idea. Just no Kag/Kur ones. On with chapter 3.

.....it was Kurama. 'Oh fuckin hell" Shadow thought as she looked for a quick exit. "A demon?? In human world?? Y are u here??" Kurama asked when he caught her scent. "Yes, yes, and that would be none of ur fuckin business" Shadow told him smugly. When Kurama turned around he just about fainted. /A female silver fox?!?! I thought my sister was the only one left, since Lady Kara and her family died 10 years ago/ (just so u know, their all 15 years old in my story) Yoko said suprised in Kuramas head. 'I guess there was another one' "Are u just gonna stare at me all night??" Shadow asked in an annoyed voice. "No. I'm just shocked that theres another silver fox. And a female one at that" Kurama told her. "So u know what I am, do u?? I'm impressed. Most think I'm half dog demon. They just wonder about the tail" Shadow answered as her tail wrapped around her waist. "Really?? So...do u have a name??" Kurama asked with gold specks appearing in his eyes. "Yea, but I don't give it to spirit detectives."After Shadow said that she covered her scent as well as her aura and fazed back to her apartment. /Well she left quickly/ 'Yep. And I blame u for it' /WHAT!?!?!/

::Shadows apartment:: 'I can't believe I was almost caught by a spirit detective. Oh damn this is bad!!' Shadow thought. Suddenly hre doorbell rang. Shadow quickly put on an illusion and answered the door. "Oh...Sango, it's just u. I thought it was some one else"Shadow said as she let Sango in and dropped the illusion. "It's ok. The others sent me to check on u because this is the first full moon since u moved out" Sango explained as she went to her fire demon form. Her demon form had black hair with blood red streaks, red eyes, and the kanji for fire on her left shoulder. "So their worried about the poor little crossbreed huh?? I thought they didn't if I left or not" Shadow said smirking. "And it's the guys that are mostly worried too" Sango said as she sat down. Shadow sat next to her and let out a little laugh. "Really?? Kool."

Well thats it for now. I'll write more later. I also need some ideas of who she should be with. I'll let u decide who the lucky guy is. E-mail who u think it should be to me at & or aim me on bounteyhuntress , firechic709 , darkkitsunevamp , or demonicfreak101 . I'll update again in a few days. And don't forget to review. I love hearing from u. Just no flames. Those piss me off. Laters.

Shadow


	4. Let's play cards

Hey people. Well no one tried to guess who the person she saw was!!! I got no reviews!!!! I suddenly feel unloved!!! I mean come on!! and only a few days from my birthday too. Unknown voice: cause no one likes u cause ur a bitch. Me: HUH?!?! When the fuck did u get back?? UV: today. Me: I knew that. Anyways, I want u all to meet my muse, Sky. Dont mind him. He'll pop up every once in awhile for an authors note or something. A cookie to whoever gives a pairing idea. Just no Kag/Kur ones. On with chapter 4!!

After Sango leaves Shadow let out a big yawn as she walked to her room to get ready for bed. "So tried. I need sleep!!" Shadow complained as she put on her fox pj's. (sky a/n: the authoress is nuts for foxes so bare with me here people) Flame and Blade each meowed before jumping up onto Shadows big (a/n: it's gonna be a king size) bed and fell asleep on the left side pillows while Shadow climbed in, after turning on her music, on the right side. "Night my babies" Shadow told her twin shadow fire cats as she fell asleep herself. The next morning "Shadow....Shadow......SHADOW!!!!" Hiei called from next to her bed. All Shadow did was roll over and pull her covers around herself tigher. 'Well this is gonna be harder than I thought. Oh well, time to bring out my secret weapon' Hiei thought with a smirk as he pulled out a bucket of ice cold (sky a/n: dont mind us, but the water hiei is using is so cold that ice could form on the top) water and poured it on Shadow's head. "AHHHHH!!!!! THAT'S FUCKIN COLD!!!!!!!" Shadow screamed as she bolted outta her bed. Hiei just gave her an amused look. "God damnit Hiei. What the fuck was that for??" Shadow asked as she walked to her bathroom and started the shower. "U wouldn't wake up. I had to do something that would work." Shadow just glared at him as she closed the bathroom door and got into the shower after throwing her pj's in the hamper. About 30 minutes later, Shadow was outta the shower and dressed in a black playboy bunny skirt that reached her ankles, a white tank top that said '100 BITCH' in black shiny letters, black baraclets, and black vans with blue flame laces (a/n: my favorite pair of shoes outta all 3 pairs i own:-) and the baraclets r the ones that if r broken by a guy u gotta screw him). "Whats with the skirt Shad??" Hiei asked when he saw her outfit. "I'm outta clean pants. Which means I get to do landry(sp?) today if I wanna wear pants tomorrow" Shadow answered as she sat on her couch. "Sounds fun. By the way, u get any new assignments yet??" Hiei asked as he sat down in one of the chairs "Nope. Business is slow this time of year." "Mating season sucks" Hiei said sighing. "I know. Mostly because I don't have a mate which causes me some problems" Shadow agreed with a yawn as she put her feet up over the side of the couch and kicked off her shoes so they hit the wall. "Same problem here. Well I should get going now" Hiei said as he got up and walked to the door. "See ya then" Shadow answered as she curled up on the couch with a blanket over her. Hiei just rolled his eyed and locked her door on his way out. 'She really needs a mate' Hiei thought as he walked into the forest surrounding her apartment building. (sky a/n: she doesnt live near the shrine or yusukes apartment) "Hello Hiei" a voice said from behind a tree near Hiei. "Kurama. What are u doing here??" Hiei asked when Kurama walked out from behind the tree. "Just thinking. U??" "I was visiting an old friend." "Old friend huh?? Well guess what I saw last night" Kurama told him as he sat under the tree he was behind. "What did u see?? A person u used to know??" "Even better. I saw a _female_ silver fox unrelated to Yoko" Kurama said with a smirk. 'Silver fox female?!?! Oh shit Shadow, what were u thinking coming out on the full moon?!?!' Hiei thought while just giving Kurama a look that said 'And I should care y??'. "Well I thought it was kinda interesting to see a female" "Really now?? How bout u come to Yusukes house around 9:00 pm tonite ok??" Hiei asked as he came up with a good idea. "Uh...sure" Kurama told Hiei. "Good. See ya later then"

Hours later (around 7:00pm) "Come on Shadow. U have to come play cards with us" Yusuke complained to Shadow on the phone. "The human, demon, or element me??" "Element" "Fine. I'll be there soon. And if u say a word about my outfit I'll beat ya" "Great. Get here ASAP" CLICK 'Odd. He doesnt normally care" Shadow thought as she changed into her element form, grabbed her cd player, put that on the song daddy by korn, and went to Yusukes. Yusukes Apartment "Bout time El." Yusuke said as he let Element (a/n: remember shadow and element r the same person) in. "Fuck off. Uhhh........y's Hiei here??" "I'm gonna learn how to play Blackjack so I can kick ur ass at it" Hiei said smugly. "Sure. Now let's play" Element said with a smirk on her face. Element sat down next across from Hiei and started shuffuling the cards. Kuwabara and Yusuke sat on either side of Element & waited while she dealed the cards. 2 Hours later "I win again" Element said as she took a drink of her pepsi. "Fuckin Bitch" Yusuke complained under his breath. Element just glared at him, but jumped and fell outta her seat when the doorbell rang. Little Shadow didnt notice Kurama come to the door?? Hiei asked Element telepathicly. -Shut the fuck up Hiei.- Hiei jsut gave her a small smile. "Come on in Kurama" Yusuke said when he answered the door. 'Stupid mother fuckers' Element thought evily as she put her headphones back on replayed daddy. "Hey guys. Oh.....hello again Element" Kurama said as he entered the room. Element just ignored him as she continued to glare at Hiei and Yusuke. "Ummm......lets just play Blackjack" Kurwabara said in a scared voice. "We've played that almost 200 times already dumbass" Hiei said while ignoring Elements glare. "I have a better idea than playin cards. How bout we play 'truth or dare'??" Element suggested with a smug look on her face. Her eyes dared anyone to disagree with her though. "Uh...how can we play with only one girl??" Yusuke asked her. "Did u honestly think I wasnt gonna call Yukina and Keiko?? Though it would've been funny if I gave u guys my best dare." Element told him with a 'stupid fucker' look on her face as she walked over to the phone to call the girls. After she called both Keiko and Yukina she sat in one of Yusukes chairs with her pepsi in her hand.

Well I'm gonna leave it off there. I got some ideas for chapter 5, but I need some more. Give me some truth or dare ideas!!!! I also need some ideas of who she should be with. I'll let u decide who the lucky guy is. E-mail who u think it should be to me at & or aim me on bounteyhuntress , firechic709 , darkkitsunevamp , or demonicfreak101 . I'll update again in a few days. And don't forget to review. I love hearing from u. Just no flames. Those piss me off. Laters.

Shadow


	5. authors note

Ok people. This is sad. I KNOW I CANT SPELL!!! I dont care if i spelt laundry wrong. I'm not the best speller. So please do not say anything about my spelling. But it's sad when a 10 year-old can spell better than some one whose almost 14!!!!! It's just sad. And now I'm not happy. Oh well. Chapter 5 will be up in a few days. Later

Shadow


	6. Truth or Dare

Yo people. I'm back with chapter 5. My birthday was on the 9th, so I'm in a pretty good mood. Well on with the chapter.

Element answered the door when Keiko and Yukina arrived. When everyone was seated in the living room the game began. Element, Keiko, & Yukina sat in one chair; with Keiko and Yukina sitting on the arm rests. Yusuke and Hiei sat on either side of Kurama in different chairs; and Kuwabara sat on the couch by himself. "So who gets to start??" Kuwabara asked. Element looked at Yusuke and said that he was gonna start. "Ummm......Kuwabara, truth or dare??" Yusuke asked. "Truth." "U remember my cousin Shadow right??" Kuwabara nodded while Element gapped at Yusuke. "Do u think she's hott??" When he finished the question, Element glared at him for all she was worth. "Uhh.....kinda. She has an addituide though" Kuwabara answered. 'WHAT?!?!' Element thought darkly. "Ur turn then" Kurama said while watching Element out of the corner (a/n: no clue of i spelt that right) of his eye. "Element, truth or dare??" Kuwabara asked. "Dare." "Light urself on fire and then let some one pour a bucket of water on u." Element just looked at him like he was an idiot, but brought her fire to the surface. "Whose gonna pour the water on me Kuwabara??" Element asked innocently. "How bout we let Kurama do it" he replied to her question. So Kurama took the bucket Element handed to him and poured it on her. "Oh thats cold." What she didnt notice, but the guys did, was that her white shirt had become see-through. "Umm.....El" Hiei said while watching Kurama. Kurama just sat back down and tried to keep Yoko under control. /Let me out damnit!!! I'll make it known to her that u can see through her shirt/ Yoko said while trying to get out. 'NO!!' Kurama answered. /I wonder what size bra she wears??/ 'SHUT UP!!' "Hmm??" "U may want to check ur top" Yusuke said while staying seated. (sky a/n: thats not what u wrote during english and spanish. a/n: i dont care. i'm changin it) "O..k??" she answered and looked at her top. She saw through the wet cloth straight to her black bra. "Uhh......I knew that. I thought it had ripped when u told me to check it," Element said as she sat back down, "And now its my turn. Kurama, truth or dare" "Truth" he answered not noticing her evil little smile. "Are u, or have u ever, been gay or bi??" Everyone looked at Kurama to see his reaction. "No. Never have been, and never will be" Kurama answered as his hair started to lighten up and his eyes went gold. 'This is gonna be fun' Element thought. "Then how bout the fox??" she asked as her eyes glowed like the flames she controls. All that happened was a cloud of smoke surrounding Kurama, and Yoko walking out of it towards Element. 'Damnit Yoko. Dont fuckin hurt her!!' /Dont worry. I wont. I'll just show her I'm not gay or bi./ Yoko!! What the fuck r u doing?!?! /Teaching her a little lesson./ When Yoko appeared, Yukina and Keiko jumped behind the chair while Kuwabara flipped over the back of the couch and hid. "ELEMENT MOVE!!" Yusuke yelled when Element didnt leave her chair. When Yoko reached her chair, he placed his hands on the arm rests and leaned over Element. "Ur not afraid??" he asked her when she didnt flinch. "Nope. And I'm still waiting for an answer fox" she replied smugly. "Its no." "Then prove it. I dont trust what people say." What the fuck r u doing?!?! -Its called having fun Hiei. Besides, I can take care of myself.- "Fine. I will prove it, and u'll like it too" Yoko told her with a smile that reminded her to much of Sesshomaru's when he was planning something. 'Uh-oh. I think I really did it this time' she thought as she remained calm on the outside. Then without warning, he leaned over and covered her lips with his. Hiei and Yusuke both fell out of their chairs and Kuwabara passed out. Keiko and Yukina went to go see if the three were ok after they looked at Elements face as her eyes closed. After about a second she returned his kiss tenfold. (a/n: I'm having way to much fun with this)

Dun, dun, duhhhn. Cliffy!! My second one!! Anyways, I hoped u liked this chapter. It's the first one I've ever written like this. I'm not good at this romance stuff so bare with me people. Well u know the drill. Review please. Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I get some ideas. Later

Shadow


	7. Kuwabaras mistake, Elements revenge

Hey people. I'm back with chapter 6. It wont be as good as the others cause I'm in a writers block right now. And for those of u who read 'Jewel Protecters', I'm no longer writing that story. It takes to long to type up the chapters and I dont remember the changes I was gonna make. Well, on with the chapter.

-Umm.....not the reaction I was expecting- Element told Hiei. U told him to prove it -I didnt know he'd fuckin kiss me!! And its my first one too- Well u seem to be enjoying it. -Shut the fuck up.- After a few minutes, Yoko released Element from his hold. "Well that was different" Yusuke said as he sat back in his chair. "Very" Hiei agreed. "Ummmm....... u can get off now Yoko" Element said as her face went red. (a/n: red enough to give inu's outfit in the anime a run for it's money) "U sure u want me to move??" Yoko asked with a preverted smile.

Kuwabara looked at Elements face, and started to laugh his ass off. Element slid out from under Yoko and walked towards Kuwabara with fire in her now dark colored eyes. (a/n: remember, her eyes are a light color to begin with. they were ice blue and now they've turned black with a little bit of gold in them) She started to chant a spell in an unknown demon language under her breath. A pure white light surrounded Kuwabara; and when it died down, a girl was in his place. All the guys started laughing their asses off when they saw Kuwabara. When Kuwabara looked at himself, he just about passed out. "I'M A GIRL!!!!" he yelled, but he jumped when he heard his voice. Element smirked at her handy work and sat back down in her chair. That is, after she pushed Yoko into the chair making him sit down. -Ur comfy. Just like my bed at home- Element told Yoko telepathicly as she let out a contented sigh. /Thanks. What was the spell u used on Kuwabara??/ Yoko asked her. -It was a curse my mother taught me before she was murdered. He'll be female for about two whole months. I only use it when I'm either embrassed or pissed off.- /Thats scary/ -Very. Or so sayz Hiei-

"Comfortable their Element??" Yukina asked. "Oh yes. Very" Element replied as she leaned back into Yoko as he wrapped his arms around her possessivly. (a/n: dont yell at me if I spelt that wrong. and I noticed that I've been spelling some simple words wrong. thats just cause I type so fast.) "Let's continue now shall we??" Keiko asked from her place on Yusukes lap. "Ok. Hiei, truth or dare??" Yoko asked. "Dare" -How bout u dare him to.....-

MUWAHAHAHAHA. I'm so evil. Another cliff hanger. And ur all gonna laugh when u see my dare for poor Hiei.

Hiei: What do u plan on doing to me woman??  
Nothing special.

Sky: U call...suddenly has duck-tape over his mouth

No spoiling the suprise. Anyways, review please. By the way, whoever gives me a good pairing for my character will have a guest apperence in my next few chapters. I will need a character name and enough info to create a place for them. Like look, gender, species, powers, etc. And the same to whoever can guess the dare. I've done something like it in one of my chapters already. Dont worry, I'll have the Inu gang back in here soon. And if ur looking for an Inuyasha plushie or keychain, try checking out hot topic or borders books. Later.

Shadow


	8. authors note

Hey people. This is just an authors note. I'm happy that I got some reviews. And to Foxylilraven, I'll think about the Yusuke/Kagome pairing. Not that I'm big on those ones and puppy eyes dont work on me. But who knows. And just so 'you' (I hate typing that out) know WordPad doesnt have spellcheck, nor does the Microsoft Word on my laptop cause it's fuckin retarded.

Sky: Like you?

Shut up or I'm letting Lestat (just like the character from Queen Of The Damned) take over as my muse.

Sky: WHAT!

Lestat: Shadow may act like a blonde but she isnt retarded.

Gives Lestat an annoyed look Gee, thanks for the help. Anyways, I'd like you all to meet my 'other' muse Lestat. He's nicer to me than Sky. (Sky: Gives me evil look) My next chapter will be up soon. Nobodies gonna guess what my dare for Hiei is?

Lestat: Your readers dont seem to like guessing

I think your right. Well, keep readin and reviewin. Later.

Shadow


	9. Hiei's Dare, Elements Fun

Hey everyone. I'm back with chapter 7. I know the wait wasnt that long because I was gonna make this chapter part of chapter 6, but I changed my mind and made them into seperet chapters. I've been sick so this chapter may not be as good as the others. Well, on with the chapter. And to those of you who ignored my authors note (shame on you!) I have another muse named Lestat. He will be appearing in some of my little authors notes now and then. Dont worry bout Sky though. Hes still here. On with chapter 7.

-How bout you dare him to let Yukina, Keiko, and I make him look like a girl- Element told Yoko telepathicly. /Sounds like it's be fun"I dare you to let Yukina, Keiko, and Element make you look like a girl" Yoko said as he looked down at Element. "WHAT THE HELL" Hiei shouted glaring at Element and Yoko. You evil little fox bitch! Hiei yelled at Element telepathically. -Who? Me- YES YOU! I know your handy work on dares /Calm down Hiei/ Your just as bad as her-I'll give you candy- I dont...wait, did you say candy/Huh-Yep. Lots of candy- Your entire personal stash-Some from my stash. Your crazy if you think I'm giving you all of it"Fine. I'll do it" Hiei said with a sigh. The girls jumped up from their postions and dragged Hiei away into one of the rooms. "What made him change his mind" Kuwabara asked. "Yoko, just what did Element promise Hiei" Yusuke asked. "Candy. Though I dont know why. I thought he hated sweet stuff" "I thought so. He never changes his mind like that unless he gets something he likes in return. And of course you thought that. He doesnt like it when people know his weak spot for candy." Yusuke answered with a sigh. "NO! NOT THAT" came Hiei's voice. "Uhhh..." the guys and Kuwabara said confused. (Lestat: for you guys out there that are gonna flame shadow. dont. she'll put u in here and turn u into a girl)  
After a few minutes Keiko and Yukina walked out from the room and sat down. "Where are the other two" Yoko asked. "Shes trying to get him out here using candy" Yukina answered. About two minutes later Element came out with Hiei behind her. Element walked back to her chair and sat down again with her famous video-carmera. (Sky: that is, its famous to the girls who know who she is, Hiei, and Yusuke) "WHAT THE" Yoko and Yusuke just about fell outta their chairs. And they wouldve too if it werent for the fact that Element and Keiko were on their laps. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA COUGH, COUGH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Yoko started to laugh their asses off at Hiei. It seemed that the girls came prepared. They made his hair fall flat instead of spiked up, put on black eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and lipstick on his face. They even put him in a black skirt and a black top with a stuffed bra under it.  
'I feel like an idiot' Hiei thought. "You can go change now Hiei" Element said from her spot, amusment in her voice. Hiei ran back into the room and changed back to who he looked before the dare. When he came out, he glared at Element and tried to grab her video-camera.

Thats all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had so much fun writing it.

Sky: too much fun if you ask me.

I didnt ask you now did I?

Hiei: you turned me into a fuckin goth bitch!

There aint nothin wrong with bein a goth bitch. Glares at Hiei

Lestat: shes fine the way she is.

Thank you Lestat. Well I'll update soon. I just need to type up my next chapter. You know the drill. Later.

Shadow


	10. authors note

Hey. This is just an authors note for the reviewers from )

Um...not to be rude or anything but how is this story a crossover. Is

Element Shadow or whatever she should be called Kagome or Sango. If it's

Kagome could you put Sango in it. I'm dying for some Sango Hiei

romance. LOL

Well, if you go to and look up my story then u can get the full summary. Besides, Sango has already made an apperance. By the way, how did you know about one of my pairings?

sugary-chibi-chan ( http: )

. hiei a girl? WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I love your

story so far, heh...i was just wondering, where is shadow from? did you

make her? ok, well, got to go now, hope you update soon .

Shadow is my own character. And I had a bit to much fun writing that chapter. I scared the shit outta my friends when I had them read it. I will update soon. Just need to finish typing up the chapter. It may not be up for a while though cause I have the flu. Later.

Shadow


	11. Hiei and Element fight like siblings

Yo. I'm back with another chapter. And trust me. You havent seen mean yet. I scared my friends at school today with what I told them I planned to do to poor Yoko and Miroku. While it was very umm...how should I put this, perverted, it was fun thinking up.

Lestat: I'll say. She freaked out Courtney and Beth during math and language arts.

Sky: She even scared me.

Then I have completed my goal. Anyways, on with chapter 8.

Element just had her wind carry her into the air and made Hiei crash into Yoko. "OWW!" both Yoko and Hiei said at the same time. "Sorry Yoko. I forgot you were there" Element said as she landed in front of the chair. "Its ok." Hiei jumped at Element again and this time she fazed back to her original spot. "Give me that god damned video-camera!" Hiei yelled at her. "No" was her reply before she fazed her video-camera back to her home to piss Hiei off. His reaction however, was not what she had expected. His right arm started to glow with the power of the black dragon.

'Shit' Element thought as she fazed Hiei and herself to the Makai. Yoko changed back to Kurama; he and Yusuke fazed, along with the girls (a/n: including kuwabara), to where Element and Hiei were in the Makai. It seemed that Hiei was about to use the dragon of the darkness flame. What suprised them though, Yusuke faking of course, was the fact that an ice dragon with flames around it was wrapped around Element. "Element!" Kurama called out, not knowing that the dragon was hers. When she glanced back, everyone noticed that her eyes were black instead of blue.

"What the hell!" Element yelled as the dragon around her put its head on her chest. "Don't turn away from me!" Hiei yelled as he unleased his dragon. Element snapped her head back in Hiei's direction as her dragon blocked his. When Hiei's dragon returned to his arm, Element sent hers to wrap itself around him. "Release me now dragon controller!" Hiei yelled at her as he fought against her dragon. (Lestat: she is also a dragon controller. if u wanna know more about her email shadow) 'Dragon controller?' Kurama thought shocked. "Then back down!" Element replied with an icy edge to her voice. As Hiei calmed down, Elements dragon slowly released its hold on him. "Just promise me one thing" Hiei said as he walked over to Element with her dragon resting on his shoulders. "Depends on what that one thing is" she replied as her dragon melted back into her body after it wrapped around her chest. "Do not show that tape to anyone." "I'll think about it."

"You two done now? I wanted to call Shad to see if she could get us into the club tonite" Yusuke said from where he stood. "Yea. Well I gotta leave now. See ya" Element answered as she fazed back to her home.

It seems that she had her pets wash her clothes for her while she was gone. (a/n: dont ask. it was the best i could come up with) She grabbed a pair of her semi-tight black jeans with a few chains and a black mid-driff halter top with the kanji for dragon printed on it in silver. She had just finished changing (Sky: both her clothes and her form) when her phone rang. "Hello?" Shadow asked when she answered her phone. "Yo cuz. Think you can get us into Darkside tonite?" Yusuke asked. "Sure. I'll meet ya there. Just tell the bouncer (a/n: i think thats right) that your with me and Maru" "Ok. Later cuz."

Cliffhanger. Kinda. Like Lestat said. If you wanna know more about Shadow, e-mail me at with Shadow information as the subject. You'll meet more of the inu gang in my next few chapters. Later.

Shadow


End file.
